phoenixversefandomcom-20200214-history
Easter Eggs -- Legend of Phoenixverse: Infinite Warriors 2
A list of Easter eggs for Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infinite Warriors 2, as well as its DLC packs. Main Story Mode Easter Eggs *Planet Burster: Playing as any character that had a game on the SNES while fighting Chara will change the fight music to Gadobadorrer from Brandish 2: The Planet Buster for the Super Famicom or a remix of said song. *Codec: using The Codec Item as Solid Snake, Wounded Snake or Raiden (MGS) will have them talk to their superiors about the location, the characters they fighting alongside or the boss. although sometimes the codec will get hacked. *MeGoLoVania: fighting chara as Sans, any homestuck character or Ness/Lucas will play the version of Megalovania from their respective series (Sans/Egbert/jade/karkat) or from the earthbound Halloween hack (ness/Lucas), playing as papyrus will have the music change to Disbelief, playing as Storyshift! chara will have it change to another Maniac/Megaloglamour/Ghostovania, playing and playing as storyswap! asriel or Underswap! papyrus will change the music to the respective track from their AU. *Shut Up! : while playing as Mike Phoenix or [Classified] during some bosses long speech, there will be a button labeled "END THIS", pressing it will have mike phoenix smash them in the face and drive them through the floor, and telling them to zip their lip. this pre-damages the foe and automatically begins the fight. *Metal Slader Glory: during the stage where you fight Major Metallica, you can see the wreckage of an old mecha nearby the starting point. this is the titular mecha from metal slader glory and metal slader glory: director's cut, for the famicom and super famicom respectively. *"Strange, isn't it?!": If you fight Metal Sonic as Sonic, Sonic may say the famous quote from the OVA. If you have the DLC Pack #3 installed, this Easter egg will also trigger if you have Sergio fight Thunder. *Psycho Mantis: Before the fight begins, Mantis will do several things: **Read save data: He will comment on certain games you have saved away, such as the original Legend of Phoenix Corps. Other games, such as any Metal Gear Solid or Castlevania title, will get a comment (IE: recalling the Metal Gear Sahelanthropus he took control of as a child). If through cheating you have no save data for this game, he'll criticize you for it. If you have save Data for Legend of Phoenixverse: Final Wars, he'll look intrigued but then notice something that slightly unnerves him before refocusing himself. **Reading the characters minds: Certain characters Will have comments made about their home series (I.e: When reading Chris Redfield's mind, he will comment on some of his adventures, such as RE1 or RE5). Some characters both confuse and scare him, however (Gaster, Mike, Creator!Michelle, Ketsu, Viralius, Eva Unit-01) **Vibrate your controller: Similar to his original game, he will make your controller vibrate and the sticks move. He WILL comment on you resisting if you either hold it or move the sticks. **Other psychics: He will comment on psychics facing him with some admiration, as though they were a worthy opponent. DLC Pack # 1 Story Mode Easter Eggs *Fighting "ULTRA AIR MAN" with Megaman X or Zero will play a X3 remix of Air Man gao Tensai instead of the regular music that plays when you fight him. *Some characters may have an added idle animation of themselves keeping cool in the heat. DLC Pack # 2 Story Mode Easter Eggs *Fighting Rari Kessho with Any Phoenix corps character will have them remark on how she looks familiar DLC Pack # 3 Story Mode Easter Eggs * The music will change into "Heart of Steel" from Kirby Planet Robobot any time you use a Robobot Armor in a level. If you're fighting a boss still with the armor, it'll change into the boss battle music. DLC Pack # 4 Story Mode Easter Eggs *The Music will Change into a X3 remix of Sunstar's Boss Battle Theme if you Fight him With Candy, Megaman X, Or Zero. Hub World Easter Eggs *during the events of DLC pack #2 story, the hub will very much like gex 2/3 in how it's styled. to get to each floor you'll need to use warp pipes. however, some of these will make female characters different after going through them. Character Easter Eggs * Having Amy Rose and Sonic the Hedgehog in the same team will cause Amy to follow Sonic in a similar way she did in Sonic Advance 3 *Entering the Konami Code at any point while playing as Agent will have Agent spontaneously explode and recover. This will not affect the game; it is just a joke. Shop Easter Eggs *during DLC pack # 2 story, the Shopkeeper will be replaced by another version of Mikanelle that's cosplaying as a Dark Gnome named Lydia. Versus Mode Easter Eggs *Fighting Omega Zero as Megaman X will play "X vs Zero" from X5 no matter which stage. Universe mode Map Easter Eggs *sometimes while idle on the dlc pack #1 mission map, a spearow will fly by. Hidden Caesar Z. Saladon Spot Locations Caesar Z. Saladon the 2nd is a character that is hidden in each area in the game, and by every area it means every area you can move your character around in. you can find a camera in the first hub area. if you can photograph him in every area in the main game and the all the dlc, you'll unlock him to use in all the modes. here are the locations. *Main hub area - Main Story: in the cabinet next to the window where you first find the camera. End Credits Easter Eggs *Credits Commentary: to have MST3k crew comment on your adventures, during the credits press "Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, A, B, Select, Start". for your team to comment on your adventures, input the code in reverse. Idle Animations all characters have idle animations if you leave them alone for a while without pressing anything. *Mike Phoenix : yawns and then hums "Megalovania" slowly, *Solar Spiral Savior Mike Phoenix: same as above but Hums "Heir of Grief" instead, might occasionally go gold (Limit Break: Mugen Solar Muteki) for a second before changing back to his regular colors. *Mika Phoenix: deliberately breaks fourth wall, Hums "MLP:FIM opening theme *Creator! Michelle Phoenix: Messes with the HUD until you come back. *Goku Phoenix: Meditates *Sans: Takes a nap *Pinkie Pie: also breaks the 4th wall. *Jade Harley: Messes around with the HUD with her space powers. *Madoka: looks around nervously *Simon: His Mech Breathes. *Luffy: Waits impatiently *Sergio: Pulls out either his phone or a pair of headphones. If he's with his phone, in-game Pokemon cries will be heard faintly *Marta Rose: Twinky will pop out and Marta will leave her spear on the ground to play with Twinky, feed it a Star Bit or just hold it on her arms *Modern! Sonic: Taps his foot impatiently, Turns toward the camera and waves his finger in a patronizing manner *King Dedede:Puts his hammer on his shoulder, Smacks belly *Mone: Dances in place *Princess Bubblegum: Begins to play around with her hair or to work on some experiments *Megaman X: Puts his Buster down and enters Standby Mode *Papyrus: Stands triumphantly. The Annoying Dog may also peek out from behind his cape, causing Papyrus to look around in confusion. *Rainbow Dash: Looks impatient. May also do a small loop in the air. *Sayaka Miki: Looks around while keeping her drawn sword close to her. *Numa: Adjust his Hat, Twirls his keyblade around. *Numette: Adjusts her hat but fumbles and almost has it fall off, Yawns *Gladas: Wipes her glasses, Takes notes. *Clover Green: Yawns and inflates before deflating during the exhale, Twirls her weapon around,Giggles, does some Stretches *Fillia: does her idle pose from skullgirls encore *Sora: does his idle pose from KH3DS *Link: Briefly poses with his sword behind him in a fashion similar to Captain Falcon., Looks behind himself. Link now keeps his shield pointed forward while doing so. *Applejack: falls asleep on the spot until you move her. *Mami Tomoe: Reloads her guns *Nagisa: Sniffs for cheesecake *Dalton: *Dahlia: *Majin Chimera: *Scruffy: *Yami Yugi: *Yami Bakura: *Mettaton EX: Poses for the camera. May dance briefly. May sign autographs. *Ed: *Peridot: *Elena Sphinx: *Adamant: *Corvusine: *Fang: *Diego Brando: Idle pose from eyes of heaven. *Nico Minoru: *Mei: Her drone Snowball suddenly pops out and surprises Mei, who immediately sighs relieved and pets Snowball. Snowball beeps happily *Rarity: pulls out a random fabric, inspects it and then puts it away *Raiden(MGS2): *Wounded Snake: *Ketsu Oblivion: Drinks a bottle of tang, Laughs like perfect cell in a creepy way. *Masako Tengu: blows a kiss towards the camera. *Yokorona Oniika: Yawns and suddenly falls asleep. *Shadia Oblivion: Yawns. after one minute, turns the whole screen darker, including the HUD. *Herro Tranzam: Checks his Raizar Blades, fires off a few blanks. *Eva-01: eyes sometimes glow as it's jaw opens and it roars. *Ganondorf: Moves his right hand over his head, Crosses his arms and looks away *W. D. Gaster: Performs sign language, spelling out "Beware the anomaly". *Beerus: taps his foot impatiently *Starlight Glimmer: Uses a Few Appearance Modding Spells on herself, then Takes notes. reads a book and then looks at the camera before putting the book away and smiling sheepishly. *Viralius Deathbird: scythe glows green as he grins in a sadistic manner. *Viralina Deathbird: twintails turn into drills and glow with green energy before turning back into regular twintails. *Venkai Deathbird: armor opens up and green energy steam pours as he sighs before it closes back up again. *Vegeta Deathbird: same as vegeta's pose. face sometimes fades away to reveal a dark skull before it fades back to normal. *Jiang Shi Mika Phoenix: Breaks 4th wall, juggles objects before she fumbles and they hit the screen causing a "Technical Difficulties" screen to appear for a few seconds before disappearing. *Pinkamena: Holds a knife while giving a slasher smile. *Vegeta: same as his pose from budokai 3. *Viral: his mecha breaths and sharpens it's sword. *Ryoma Nagare: his mecha, Shin Getter 1, glows green with the power of getter rays before breathing green energy steam *Karkat Vantas: looks at the camera angrily. *Micheal Fexin: looks around for someone to smash. *Nightmare Fuel: same idle pose as yoshikage Kira's from eyes of heaven. *Yokoro Onikia: same as yokorona's. *Shivia Solararms: same as asura's. *Genesic Gaogaigar: his mech roars as it's eyes glow. *Storyshift! Chara: Takes a Bite out of a chocolate bar *Hulk: Looks bored. May pound the ground. May roar. *Asura: cracks it's knuckles while giving a angry scowl. *Sunset Shimmer: looks at her phone, sighs and then puts it away. *Wolverine: Retracts and pulls out his claws, bored *Queen Geass: yawns and sparks with geass energy. *Doctor Doom: Gives an evil laugh. Sends lightning briefly.. *Demon Empress: does one of many poses that were previous done by diavolo. *Puppetia De Marionette: does dio Brando's infamous wrrrry pose. *Thunder Clap: sparks appear around her *Cia: Pulls out a picture of Link, admiring it, before quickly putting it away. *Zygaurde - Complete form: Gives a roar. *Lelouch Lamperouge/Lelouch Vi Britannia: his mech's eyes glow. *Sinestro: his idle pose from injustice *Morrigan: her idle pose from vampire savior *Hyper Metal Mike: eyes glow and flexes his arms in a strongman pose. *M.I.K.A.-Z3: hair turns into pigtails before quickly changing back. taps her foot impatiently. *Miss Nekotron 64k: checks her tablet. *Melina Retron: shifts between her in-game model and various styles of it from previous generations (includes other models and sprites) *Claire TimeDragon: drinks a cup of tea. *Mazinger Z: eyes glow. *Jin Saotome: does his Marvel Vs Capcom taunt *Megaman (CLASSIC): Taps his elbow on his palm Looks around himself *Hatsune Miku: spins a leek around. *Iron Man: Examines his armor, occasionally adjusting it. May lift his facemask to wipe his forehead. *Michelle Phoenix: twintails turn into fist and smash into each other as Michelle grins. *Mikanelle: dances around all harem-like. *Parallella: quotes various jojo's bizarre adventure protagonists while doing various jojo's bizarre adventure poses while her stand shadow boxes. *Spiralsong: her Horn Spins Like a Drill. *Flash: Taps foot incredibly quickly. May speed off and back, with a soda/pretzel. *Kamen rider Ex-Aid: does various action and platformer game poses as "mighty action X" sounds play. *Saitama: fly appears and he tries to kill it. *Cloud Strife: Sets his sword down briefly to stretch. Rubs the edge of his Buster Sword,. Holds his Buster Sword upwards in front of himself. *John Egbert: Quotes Nicholas cage. hood blows in the breeze before covering his head for a few seconds before he fixes it. *Giorno Giovanna: his idle pose from eyes of heaven. *Agent: Pulls out a 3DS, starts playing. There's a chance of an 8-bit remix of the game to play while he does this. *Vanessa: Sighs, irritated. Casually browses her spellbook. *Trixie: Looks irritated. May glance around, before sneaking a peanut butter cracker. *Phoenix Wright: Looks over the Court Record. Looks embarrassed. Looks thoughtful. *Shantae: Performs a belly dance. *Chris Redfield: Checks contents of gun. Examines radio. *Raz: Creates a psychic orb to practice. May do Bobby Zilch's signature taunt. *Dipper Pines: Sneezes (like a kitten). Pages through Journal #3. *Chun-Li: Performs her home game's idle animations. *Blaze The Cat: Meditates. May create small fireballs idly. *Twilight: Pulls out a book and begins reading. *Fluttershy: Attracts Butterflies to her area *Homura: Shuffles through her weapons, checks her clock-shield, flaps her wings (Devil Homura only), *Kyoko: swings her weapons around above her head for a few seconds. *Undyne: She will do several things: Point to the sky with her spear, make a heroic pose or just suplex a boulder out of nowhere because she can *Jotaro: his idle pose from eyes of heaven. *Bowser:Leans back and exhales steam.. Clenches fists and pretends to roar *Mario: Adjusts cap, Moves his head from left to right and holds his fists in front of his face, Right Eye Ignites with Flame (Undertoad) *Luigi: Rubs back of head, Pulls on his nose, stretching it and snapping it back, his left eye Sparks with electricity (Toadswap) *Candy: Will briefly bring out a small lollipop before licking it three times and then crushing it in her hand *Haruna: Slowly sits down and starts to cycle through a weapons menu (Weapons change depending on the enemies or bosses you've faced) *Inori Kazuka: Will adjust her top before humming "Bloody Stream" from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 2 *Viviara Lixidra: Creates a small ball of ice to sit on, wiggling her legs before shivering a bit *Zant: Will quickly fold his arms before letting out a slight scoff, his eyes briefly turning gold as he scowls as the camera *Bayonetta: Waves one of her guns in a "let's get going" motion. Holds her left gun in front of her, and her right gun upwards beside her head. Game Opening Easter Eggs Depending on who you played as last, which boss you beat last, which level/area you were before, which support you used last and what you unlocked last, the opening you see upon starting up the game could be different. here are a few examples: *Sorairo Days Style Opening: Last Played as a Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann character *Darkstalkers Style Opening: Last Played as Darkstalkers Character *Yume Nikki/LSD-equse Opening: Last Played as Creator! Michelle Phoenix or Masako Tengu *N.G.E. Style Opening: Last Played as Ketsu Oblivion or EVA-01 *Dragonball Z style Opening: Last Played as a Dragonball Character or Goku Phoenix *Super Dragon Ball Heroes style Opening: Last played as a Dragonball Character or had a team of Mike Phoenix and A.D *Manshin Hero Wataru-equse Opening: Last Played as Mika Phoenix *Sorairo Days Style Opening (Sung by Masaki ENDOH): Last Played As Mike Phoenix or Classified *MGS Opening: Last Played as Solid Snake, Wounded Snake or Raiden(MGS2) *New Getter Robo Opening: Last Played as Viralius Deathbird, Viralina Deathbird, Venkai Deathbird, Vegeta Deathbird or Ryoma Nagare. *Pony March Opening:: Last Played as a MLP character. *JJBA Part 2 Bloody Stream style Opening: Last played as Candy, Haruna or Joseph Joestar *JJBA Part 3 end of the world style Opening: Last Played as a Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3 character, Puppetia De Marionette or Parallella *JJBA Part 4 Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town Opening: Last Played as Josuke (part 4) or any other part 4 hero *JJBA part 4 -Chase- Opening: last played the stage before fighting Yoshikage Kira or Last Played as Nightmare fuel *JJBA Part 4 Great Days (Combined version) opening: Last Beat the Boss "yoshikage Kira" (will play the units ver of the song if you beat Yoshikage with one of the team leaders, Josuke, Jotaro in his part 4 outfit or Nightmare fuel) *Gunbuster Opening: Last Played as Kathline Phoenix or Michelle Phoenix *Marvel Superheroes style opening: Last Played with a team of only marvel character or last fought against "thanos" or "ANOTHER THANOS" *Homestuck-equse Opening: Last Played as Homestuck Character *Undertale-like Opening: Last played as a Undertale Character *Kirby super star ultra opening: last played as a Kirby Series Character *Madoka Magica Style Opening: Last Played As a Madoka Magica Series character *One Piece - NEW WORLD Style Opening: Last Played as One piece Character. *Persona 4 Golden style opening: Last played as a Persona 4 character *Super Street Fighter 2 Turbo (Arcade) Style Opening: Last Played as a Street Fighter Character *Super Street Fighter 2 Turbo (Arcade) Style Opening -Alt featuring Solar Spiral Savior Mike Phoenix- : Last Played as Classified and Finished off a boss with a Super move while in Limit Break Mode. *Ace Attorney Style Opening: Last played as Phoenix Wright. *Psychonauts Style Opening: Last played as Raz. *Classic Sonic Opening: Last played as any Sonic the Hedgehog character. *Glitched-out Opening: Last played as Gaster, or other such characters. May occasionally happen when you last played the last DLC. *Ultraman Nexus opening 2 style: Last played as kamen rider wizard or Kamen Rider EX-aid during DLC story #1 *Asura's Wrath style opening: Last played as Asura, A.D (Fallen rendition or regular work either way), Gogeta Phoenix, Zant, or the last boss fought was Deus *The Next Decade-Style Opening: one of the openings that might play after you beat the last DLC *Dragonball Super Opening 2 Style Opening: Occasionally may happen after you've played as Redeemed!Broli, Beerus, Vegeta or SSJ4Gogeta in the Last DLC Story Mode *"Legend of Phoenix Corps" Anime Opening: Starts Playing after Unlocking the "LOPC Anime" trailers. *Basic Intro: Start with this. *Smash 64 style: plays after you beat The Main Story *Pokemon Sun and Moon style: plays after buying DLC pack 1 *Smash Melee Style: Plays after beating DLC Pack 1 Story *Mika Opening: Plays After Buying DLC pack 2 *Memories of Mika Opening: Plays after Beating DLC pack 2 Story *Kirby 64-style Opening: Plays After Buying DLC Pack 3 *Sonic Generations-style Opening: Plays After beating DLC Pack 3 Story *Starfox 2/Zero style Opening: Plays After Buying DLC Pack 4 *JJBA EOH style Opening: Plays after Beating DLC Pack 4 Story *Samurai Jack Returns Style Opening: Plays After Buying DLC Pack FINAL *LOPC Medley Style Medley: Plays After Beating DLC Pack FINAL Story *Sailor Stars-style Opening: Plays occasionally after unlocking all the female characters *Dragonball GT-Style Opening: plays Occasionally After Unlocking All the Male Characters *Sailor Stars-Style Opening -Featuring Mika Phoenix- : Unlocks After 100% the main game and all dlc packs, plus beating Mike Phoenix at the end of the final story mode. *Rainy Day Calm Breeze-Style opening -Featuring...Ranma-chan!?!?!-: unlocks after 100% the whole game, DLC Packs, and getting all of the achievements. *LOPC Trilogy-style Opening: Unlocks with save data of LOP:FW on Ultra Deluxe Version Only. Other Game Save Bonuses and Easter Eggs Having saved games on your system will unlock new stuff in game. or it will unlock a special Easter egg. *Mario Kart 8 save data: Unlocks Biker suit for all females. *Splatoon save data: Unlocks Inkling form for all Team Leaders. *Having a 100% complete save file of the original Legend of Phoenix Corps will unlock a golden skin for Mike. *Street Fighter save data: Unlocks fighter suits resembling the cast for each team leader. For example, Mike would be dressed as Akuma.. *Dragonball Fusions Save Data: Unlocks Goku Palette For Mike Phoenix. *Yoshi's Wooly World: unlocks a Yarn Yoshi skin for Yoshi *Having a save file for Super Sergio Fighters would unlock a Silver Skin for Sergio. *Having a Save File for LOP:FW plus any of it's DLC packs unlocks a whole ton of stuff, including Characters and Easter eggs referring to said game, it's DLC Packs and future events of the Phoenixverse. (Ultra Deluxe Version Only) Password Screen Easter Egg Unlocks In the Hub area of Story Area is a Laptop were you can input passwords these do some interesting stuff. *0R0CH1 - Unlocks Orochi!Mike Phoenix Alternate Outfit *H0LL0W - Unlocks Hollow!Mike Phoenix Alternate Outfit *B3TA - Unlocks Prototype Design Mike Phoenix Alternate Outfit *ST4R8UTT3RFLY - Unlocks A secret Support Character for DLC pack # 1 (requires DLC pack #1 to activate) and Temporarily changes to art style of the game to a different one until you enter battle. *J0J0581Z4RR34DV3NTUR3 - Adds JJBA effects to game. Inputting the code again removes the effects. *FR13ND5H1P15M4G1C - Play as ponified versions of the team leaders. Can be switched off by re-entering the code. *D3V14NTP3RS0N4 - Unlocks alternate outfits for the Persona 4 characters based on Deviant Boom's main characters (Requires DLC Pack #3 to activate) *L1V3L1K3L3G3ND5 - Unlocks Omega Legends at the main menu, Omega Legends are cut-scenes and history documents from events before the final death-spiral war, albeit altered in some way due to unseen events. *8L45T3RM45T3RZ3R0 - Unlocks Sophia the 3rd from Blaster Master Zero as a support Character (requires FINAL DLC) *B4TTL3F0RM3WN1 - Unlocks alt. Outfit For Star Butterfly (Requires DLC Pack #1) *84LL0NFU510N - Unlocks Alt. Super Form For Mika Phoenix and Masako Tengu. (requires DLC Pack #2) *541L0R5T4R5 - Unlocks "Legend of Phoenix Corps Anime Trailer" and "Legend of Phoenix Corps Anime Ultra Preview" for viewing in the movie theater in the hub. (Requires Main Story and ALL DLC Packs completed to Unlock) *PH4NT0MV5PR15M - Unlocks Special Outfits based on the new saga for the phoenixverse as well as the next DLC pack for LOP:FW. also unlocks a few trailers. (requires a 100% completion on everything to unlock as well as a LOP:FW save with the 1st DLC pack and main story beaten) Special Date and Time Easter Eggs *02/14 - Unlocks Valentine's Day Outfit For Mika Phoenix *10/31 - Unlocks Halloween costumes for the team leaders. *12/25 - Unlocks X-mas Mike Outfit and Xmas channel Mika outfit. *Playing during the Lunar New Year unlocks a costume for Mika for every one of the Zodiac. *10/02 - Unlocks Manga Aura for Mike Phoenix and Classified. *11/13 - Unlocks Connie Phoenix as a support Character *07/03 - Sergio will wear a party hat on his regular clothes if you play as him during this day *04/13 - Unlocks costumes for all the Homestuck Characters *04/01 - Unlocks Reverse alignment universe Costumes for all characters for the whole day. re-locks after day is over. *03/03 - unlocks Pocket Fighter 1-on-1 Mode for vs. mode (requires FINAL DLC) *07/28 - Unlocks "Next Saga" Mystery Teaser Trailer *07/30 - Unlocks "Reniaka" Outfit For Mika Phoenix and as well as Unlocking "New Chapter - Ranma-chan" Teaser Trailer *07/15 - Unlocks "Legend of Phoenix Corps" Anime Trailers. *12/07 - Unlocks "Ryuji X. Ryuoh" Skin for Mike Phoenix 4th Wall Breaking Easter Eggs *I'm-a so tired: playing for a long period of time (like 4-5 hours or more) and then pausing will have one of your characters be concerned and ask if you're tired... that or they will complain and ask if you will take a break so THEY can take a break. Other Easter Eggs *Beating all the bosses in the main story and all the dlc packs with Caesar Z. Saladon unlocks LOPC:IW Secret Theater. Category:Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infinite Warriors 2 Category:Other Stuff Category:DLC Category:Crossovers